


We’re Pregnant

by w_x_2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: mini_fest, False Pregnancy, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Polyjuice Potion, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a misunderstanding, or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We’re Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The HP world and HP characters in this fic do not belong to me, but to J.K. Rowling. No profit made, and no insult or harm intended. 
> 
> A/N: My entry for [mini_fest](http://mini_fest.livejournal.com/). For the 2010 Short Prompt: #21 - A holiday announcement of a pregnancy. Thanks to [keppiehed](http://keppiehed.livejournal.com/) for beta.
> 
> **Warning: Although tagged as M/M please be advised that herein includes heterosexual sex and  not homosexual sex.**

“Draco, love,” the feminine figure called, prompting the blond wizard to say something.  
  
“Please shut up,” Draco pleaded as he leaned against the wall, his cheek and half of his forehead pressed against the cold stone.  
  
“Anyone can come around that corner at any second,” she warned.  
  
“That’s why I told you to keep watch,” the Malfoy heir answered, annoyed, as he fought to keep the anger out of his voice.  _ This wasn’t her fault.  _   
  
Draco breathed through his mouth and opened his eyes, and saw double. Despite that, he stood up straight and took a step forward, only to have Pansy immediately grab him as he tripped over his own two feet.  
  
“We need to take care of you – go home.”  
  
“I’m fine,” Draco assured her as he took another step forward.  
  
“Draco, I’ll just tell them I‘m not feeling well.”  
  
“And how would that help?”  
  
“Come on, Draco, you need to get checked out. We need to go to the doctor.”  
  
“So he can tell me that this is all just psychological again? That I am worrying too much? What for? I know that perfectly! You think I want to hear it again?” He was almost screaming.  _ This was so unfair _ , he thought as he closed his eyes, which were burning as he tried to hold back tears.  _ Fuck _ .  
  
“Draco, you’re burning up!”  
  
“I’m exhausted, and I have this leftover bug or cold or whatever it is, that’s it. Now if you don’t mind, let’s walk up to my bedroom before my father sees us.” He stood up straight and opened his eyes, his face blank.  
  
“Potter’s not gonna be happy I didn’t take you home,” Pansy murmured before letting the issue go. With Pansy holding Draco’s elbow, they started walking through the many halls and stairs covered with tinsel, bows and decorations which brought out the familiar sense of Christmas, just like they were supposed to.  
  
Draco couldn’t help but despise them both as he thought of why they were here, today of all days. Stupidly enough, he and Pansy had decided to have separate dinners with their parents on the day of Christmas Eve before the conjoined dinner on Christmas day. Something about being fair.  _ Fuck fair! _  He was feeling so sick.  
  
“We’re almost there,” Pansy said, even though they could both clearly see the door to Draco’s room.  
  
“Is that mistletoe?” Draco squinted his eyes as he stared at the frame above his door, stopping them both in their walk so they wouldn’t be trapped under it. It was good to be wary of magical mistletoes; they didn’t want just the  _ one _  kiss.  
  
Pansy didn’t see the necessity of an answer. She grabbed her wand as she let it fall from her sleeve so that she could vanish it. They certainly didn’t need mistletoe following them around the whole day.  
  
“Perhaps a shower will help, Drake,” Pansy suggested as she closed to the door after they had walked inside Draco’s bedroom and walked to the bathroom.  
  
“Fine,” Draco huffed as he sat on the bed without grace. There was no point in pretending he was all right in front of Pansy.  
  
“I’m gonna get the water running for you. It will lower your temperature and hopefully make you feel fresh,” her voice zoomed out as she disappeared inside the toilet.  
  
Draco nodded, answering non verbally, and then he felt it all over again, the feeling of nausea he had been trying to fight away since he first woke up. “I think I need to puke.”  
  
“Come on, then.”  
  
Pansy stood by him as he leaned over the toilet, emptying his stomach. All they could do now was wait it out.  
  


* * *

  
  
Two hours later they were both standing by the closed doors to the dining room. Pansy stood fidgeting next to Draco as the Malfoy Heir fought to keep his composure in check.  
  
“Pans, stop it,” Draco admonished as he lifted his hand to the door, a single touch and it opened. “You’re making it worse.”  
  
“It smells of prawns,” Pansy said in a whisper through parted lips which supported a wide, warm smile.  
  
“The food is still in the kitchen. You’re imagining it,” Draco whispered, turning with a smile of his own towards his father as the man turned to face him.  
  
“Draco,” Lucius greeted with a nod of his head and then did the same to his companion. “Miss Pansy.”  
  
“Mr. Malfoy,” Pansy greeted in return at the same time that Draco, with his own nod, said, “Father.”  
  
“Draco, Pansy, how good to see you both,” Narcissa commented, but wasted no time. “Shall we sit and eat? It’s been a long day and we can talk over dinner.”  
  
The house-elves served them shortly after they sat down, bringing the food into the dining room and topping their plates with their favourite foods.  
  
“No, thank you,” Draco commanded as he held a hand out to the house-elf serving him prawns.  
  
“Prawns is being Master Draco’s favourite, sir?” The small creature looked as though he was going to hit himself with the tray holding the prawns, if the answer proved him to be incorrect.  
  
Pansy and his mother’s chatter about presents continued softly, thanks to Pansy, who not only kept talking but also slipped a hand under the table and was squeezing Draco’s thigh for support. Lucius fixed him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“It is, but I do not want them today,” Draco said, making sure there was no room for questions.  
  
“Y-yes, what should Dimy be giving Master Draco, sir?”  
  
“I’ll have a steak, like Pansy.”  
  
The house-elf was on the verge of tears as it carried out his Master’s orders, placing the prawns on the table before he picked up the platter with the steaks so that it could fill Draco’s plate.  
  
Under his father's watch, Draco said nothing. Instead, he let the offending fish – which had once been his favourite – stay where the house-elf had placed it: right in front of him.  
  
The smell was starting to make him gag, but he carefully cut his steak and placed a small chunk of it in his mouth, chewing it very slowly so that the taste and the smell could take over.  
  
But no such thing happened. And the first time he coughed, he said an ‘excuse me’ after he had placed the napkin back on his lap and Pansy picked up the plate of prawns under the pretence of wanting to taste them and took two into her plate and then placed them by her far side, as far away from Draco as possible without making it obvious.  
  
Draco really tried. He ate for several minutes with few coughs, assuring his mother he was fine and that the steak was delicious. But the smell of the prawns just wouldn’t leave him, and all the effort that he had put both into ignoring the fact that his food was starting to come up his oesophagus and making sure that it didn’t, quickly faded away as Pansy ate the second prawn on her plate.  
  
Draco could feel the food get stuck in his throat, the hotness all over his face and body, and the tears starting to pool at the corners of his eyes as he refused to let them escape.  
  
With a last ‘excuse me’, Draco got up from the table and walked out of the room as fast as he could while trying to keep the last of his composure. This was going to be the last stroke for his father. Over the past weeks Draco had been unwell, and he would be very surprised if after his little escape he wasn’t called to his office.  
  
Out in the hallway, he ran for the toilet – which, thankfully, was only a few steps away – and as soon as he reached the toilet the door closed behind him with a bang and he started to empty his stomach’s contents into the bowl.  
  
“Drake,” Pansy called out before she opened the door, letting him know that he needn’t be worried, as it was only her and not either of his parents.  
  
After he was done, the blond man flushed and cast a spell to make the toilet smell nicer before he washed his face and cleaned his mouth with a toothbrush Pansy acquired from one of the house-elves. He straightened his robes and finally turned to his wife.  
  
“Your father expects you in his study when you are done,” Pansy said, a worried expression on her face as she tried to soften what was about to come.  
  
Draco exhaled through his mouth before replying, “I expected him to.”  
  
“Yeah,” the dark-haired woman replied meekly, understanding that it was time to tell Malfoy Senior.  
  
“Come, then,” Draco said as he held out his arm so she could take it.  
  
“He expects  _ you _ , not me,” Pansy replied as she looked at his arm like he was crazy.  
  
“I know.”  
  
“If my memory holds, I recall him saying: ‘Tell Draco I expect him in my study after he is done.’”  
  
“That’s beside the point,” Draco assured her as he still held out his arm.  
  
“You’re going to defy him?”  
  
“You are my wife, Pans. Just because he chooses not to have Mother there while he finds out exactly what’s going on, it doesn’t mean he has to discuss it alone with me.”  
  
Pansy frowned, but took Draco’s arm after she kissed his cheek.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Pans,” Draco warned as they walked through the Manor towards Lucius’ study.  
  
“Sorry,” Pansy replied in a small tone.  
  
“Come on. Stop fidgeting and raise your voice. You can stand up to him.”  
  
“Easy for you to say.”  
  
“It is not. But I need you to be there with me a hundred percent, in all your bitchy, self-assured, aristocratic glory. Even if you don’t say anything, I need you to tell him with your body language that you aren’t intimated by him.”  
  
“You sure know how to charm a girl, Draco,” she retorted with a smirk. “Keep going like that and you might just get in my pants today.”  
  
Draco smiled and then replied, “Perfect.” He leaned down to peck her lips as they reached the double-doors leading to his father’s study.  
  
“Father,” Draco greeted him with a nod. “You wanted to see us?”  
  
Lucius’ eyes squinted at the cheek but didn’t correct him, instead, he demanded that they have a seat.  
  
Draco sat down, breathing slowly through his mouth.  
  
“Water?” Pansy asked with a neutral voice as she faced her husband.  
  
“Yes, please.”  
  
Both Lucius and Draco were quiet while Pansy requested Dimy bring a jar of water and glasses with ice.  
  
After Dimy had left the room, leaving the things on a small table by Draco’s and Pansy’s chairs, Lucius began his interrogation.  
  
“What is the matter with your health, Draco?”  
  
There was no way he could fool his father, so he didn’t bother lying. Instead, he simply made the details short while he poured himself some water.  
  
“I have a leftover bug which is stubborn and won't leave my system. And I’ve also been ill.”  
  
“Ill?” Lucius arched an eyebrow. “You mean nausea?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Both in the morning and again just now? Isn’t that somewhat consistent?” The mention of the  _ morning _  was so that Draco was aware that Lucius had not overlooked how poorly Draco had been when he had first walked into Malfoy Manor that morning. Draco tried to reply but Lucius didn’t let him. “Tiredness, indigestion, and a weight gain?” Lucius asked as though he was ticking off symptoms from the last few times he had seen him.  
  
“Yes,” Draco replied with a straight face.  
  
“What do you have to say for yourself?” Lucius asked as he abruptly stood up, his anger shown by the chair being pushed back with the mere force of him standing.  
  
Draco tried to stand up, too, but the headache between his eyes prevented him from standing on his own two feet, so he chose to stay seated for now.  
  
“We wanted to tell you,” Draco assured.  
  
“Did you really?” Lucius asked with a mock glare.  
  
“Yes. But it was supposed to be tomorrow at lunch, so that it could be fair to both you and Mother as well as Pansy’s parents.”  
  
“You intended to make it public?”  
  
“Of course,” Draco answered in confusion. “What greater present on Christmas than the announcement of an expected child?”  
  
“You will do no such thing!”  
  
“Father,” he looked at Pansy, making sure to word his sentence carefully. “We are pregnant, and we want you all to know.”  
  
“You are pregnant? You admit it?”  
  
“Yes, you are going to be a grandfather, Father.” Draco nodded and smiled.  
  
“Malfoys do not have children.”  
  
“Then how else do you suppose we carry the Malfoy and Parkinson bloodline?” Pansy asked, an eyebrow arched.  
  
“How dare you interrupt a family issue?” Lucius demanded with disdain. “Can you not see that he has betrayed you?” He paused for a second before his accusations became harsher. “Or was this planned because you cannot bear children?” The disgust was clear in both his voice and face. “What have you turned into? An honourable Gryffindor?” Lucius asked as he turned to Draco.  
  
“Father,” Draco tried to admonish him, but Lucius disregarded him.  
  
“As I previously said, male Malfoys do not bear spawn. You will have an abortion.” A definite command, intended to leave no room for argument.  
  
“Excuse me, but this is our decision to make, not yours!” Pansy stood up with anger, too, obviously having not listened to the part where Lucius had said  _ male _ .  
  
Lucius let his wand slip into his hand and Draco was forced to stand.  
  
“Male Malfoys? What?” Draco asked as he feigned confusion. “No, no, you have this all wrong.”  
  
“I most assuredly do not.”  
  
“Father,” Draco shrieked quite indignantly at the accusation. “ _ Pansy _  is pregnant, not me!”  
  
“Do not try to fool me, Draco. I should disown you for this.”  
  
“I am not trying to fool you!”  
  
“Then what is your explanation for your illness?”  
  
“I didn’t tell you, nor did I intend to, because it is embarrassing!” Draco made sure his voice was level before giving his explanation: “I’m having a sympathetic pregnancy.”  
  
“Do not try to come up with ridiculous excuses. This is beneath you, Draco.”  
  
“I saw our family doctor,” Draco said in a rush to stop Lucius’ vehement shouting. Lucius arched an eyebrow, a sign for him to go on. “You can check it with Doctor Paken, he was the one who diagnosed me.”  
  
“Is it still not a pregnancy?”  
  
“No, no, it’s just the symptoms. There is no foetus inside me.”  
  
“I have never heard of such a thing.”  
  
“That’s because it is rare in wizards. Well, it’s not that sympathetic pregnancies themselves are rare, but what’s rare is when doctors can’t stop them.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Very rarely, the bond between the spouses is so strong that no potion or spell can stop the husband from having a sympathetic pregnancy.”  
  
Lucius looked at him suspiciously. “You are telling me that you are experiencing the same symptoms and behaviour that Miss Pansy herself is supposed to be experiencing but is in fact not?”  
  
“Well—”  
  
Pansy interrupted, “My nausea occurs in the evening and at night. Draco’s body seems to have wanted to make up for it and have the nausea himself during the morning and especially at lunch. So far, I have kept myself active enough that I don’t feel exhaustion and th-”  
  
Lucius didn’t want to hear any more excuses, so he cut her off as he turned towards Draco. “You will understand if I check this with Doctor Paken?”  
  
“Of course,” Draco nodded. “That is understandable. Thank you for giving me the benefit of the doubt.”  
  
Lucius nodded. “You are dismissed.”  
  
“We only have to leave in two hours, so if there is any problem, you can find me in my room.”  
  
Both he and Pansy nodded their heads in respect and then exited Malfoy Senior’s office.  
  
No longer in hearing range, Pansy spoke up. “That didn’t go too badly.”  
  
“Too true,” Draco grinned.  
  
“Drake,” Pansy called once they were at the main steps which he would have to walk up in order to reach his floor. “I need to use the Floo.”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“I will be up in just a moment,” Pansy reassured him as she walked in the opposite direction.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Up here so soon?” Draco asked as he closed the doors to his rooms behind him with a click.  
  
“You took too long getting here,” Pansy answered as she took out her wand and performed a locking charm on the room.  
  
“Is that so?” Draco asked with a smirk.  
  
Pansy bit her lip and stood up from Draco’s bed, walking towards the father-to-be.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Draco asked with an arched eyebrow.  
  
“I know you’re not feeling well. I thought I could come and make it better.”  
  
Draco circled his arms around the lithe body, and in return Pansy locked her hands behind his neck.  
  
“What were you thinking?” Draco whispered, lips brushing the witch’s own.  
  
“Shall we move to the bed?” Pansy asked in invitation, then pressed a firmer kiss to the blond’s lips.  
  
“You’re not afraid my father will catch us?”  
  
Pansy’s only response was an arch of her left eyebrow as she started to undo the buttons on Draco’s robe.  
  
“Of course you aren’t,” Draco said as an answer more to himself, not arguing when he was led to the bed, his robe forgotten on the floor.  
  
Pansy didn’t give him time to protest any longer, locking lips with him in a demanding kiss before she prodded at his lips with her tongue, demanding entrance. At the same time, her fingers worked efficiently, ridding him of his shirt, and unbuttoning his jeans.  
  
Draco kissed back with just as much fervour, helping her out of her clothes piece by piece until she was naked. His hands moved of their own accord, fondling her breasts as his mouth moved down to kiss her jaw and then her neck.  
  
Pansy moaned, and that’s when she had to stop him. She needed to get him naked. Pansy folded her knees until they hit the floor so she could take off his shoes and socks before she could help him out of his trousers.  
  
“Shit,” Draco moaned as she grasped his cock through the material of his boxers at the same time that she begun to shower his navel with kisses.  
  
“Hey!” Pansy admonished. “No swearing in front of our child.”  
  
And just like that Draco cracked up, feeling the pressure of the previous conversation he had just had with his father go way. He fell backwards onto the bed, feeling relieved and grateful.  
  
“I love you,” Draco said as he stroked Pansy’s cheek once she was within reach as she straddled him.  
  
“I know,” she replied with a smile. “Do you want me to further relieve your stress?”  
  
Draco thought of her aligning his cock so she could lower herself onto it and grunted in response. “Yes.”  
  
“I asked Ginny to go tonight.”  
  
“To see Mister and Misses Parkinson?” Draco asked with wide eyes.  
  
Pansy smiled and Draco held his breath. Now that the opportunity had been given, he really wanted to be able to take it. “She said yes.”  
  
And another rock was lifted off of him and he smiled in relief.  
  
“Why are you so relieved?” Pansy asked. “Ginny takes your place all the time.”  
  
“But Mister Parkinson has to be informed of our pregnancy at the dinner,” Draco replied. “It would be mortifying for him if he found out we had told my father and kept it from him until tomorrow, which would then make trouble for us!”  
  
“It’s your own fault that you decided to make this a big announcement. You could have chosen any date, but you had to go and choose Christmas day.”  
  
Draco pouted. “We both agreed that a special occasion would make it nice; it’s a greater gift than anything else they might get.”  
  
“True, I’m certainly very happy,” Pansy assured him as she ground her hips down, crotch against crotch, at the same time that she placed both hands on Draco’s belly, not for support but to stroke it. “You’re getting fat.”  
  
“Don’t worry; I’m going to keep putting on weight for another five and a half more months.” Draco arched his hips to meet her thrusts. She was so wet that her juices were soaking through his boxers. He places his hands on the hem, pushing down, and she helped him wiggle out of the boxers. Once she lowered herself down again, Draco rubbed himself against the lips of her pussy, unable to wait any longer to have the heat around him.  
  
He grabbed her hips and Pansy nodded, showing she understood he wanted her now before she lowered herself down, having to grab his member so that it didn’t slip. When it was finally in place, she sunk down until Draco was balls deep inside of her.   
  
Pansy moaned, making soft movements with her hips. Once in a while this was good enough to take the edge off. It wasn’t what he really wanted, but they were in the Malfoy Manor, and what he really wanted, he couldn’t get right now. Knowing that it would get them both closer to climax, Draco expressed his wishes: “I can’t wait to get home so you can fuck me.”   
  
Pansy moaned as she looked down at him, a knowing look in her eyes. “You’re gonna have to wait until tomorrow.”  
  
“Don’t you dare say that,” Draco threatened.  
  
Pansy frowned in apology. “I have to stop at the Weasley’s before we go home. And then we need to finish packing.”  
  
Draco tried to huff but all that came out was a moan. Pansy had set up a slow, hard rhythm, and it wouldn’t be long before they both spilled over the edge.  
  
The Malfoy heir grabbed his spouse’s hips tighter as he realized something she had said.  
  
“Why  _ finish _  packing?”  
  
“I changed the dates of our coach tickets to France.” Her up and down movement didn’t stop, but she closed her eyes, breathing through her mouth as she clenched hard around him.  
  
Draco moaned in response before he got a hold of himself. “To when?”  
  
“Tomorrow night. Touch me,” Pansy demanded.  
  
And Draco complied, moving one of his hands to rub her clit. “What? You didn’t.”  
  
“I did.” She nodded, assuring him as she opened her eyes. “And you know what? That’s the first thing I’m gonna do when we get there tomorrow. I’m gonna bend you over the window with the view to the Seine river in our hotel room.” Draco’s pulse quickened. It was hard to hear what she was saying because of her panting and her moaning, but he understood it, and it was making him even harder. “And I’m gonna put my cock straight inside of you.” Draco grunted at the imagery. “I suggest you find some time to prep yourself on our way there because I’m not gonna wait,” Pansy assured, her voice gruff as she came, her muscles clenching in spasms around him.  
  
She triggered his orgasm and he moaned, pulling her down so he could kiss her while he came. She kissed him until they had both calmed down. Force of habit making sure her hands were placed by each side of Draco’s head as she made sure not to crush him.   
  
“I love you so much, Harry,” Draco said as he looked into dark eyes, a pang in his heart because they weren’t green at the moment.  
  
“I know, Draco,” the soft feminine voice assured. “I love you too, Draco.”  
  
“When does the polyjuice wear off?” Draco asked as he lifted her hips, slipping out of her and prodding her to lie down on her side. After one of the lithe legs was twinned with his and Pansy’s head rested on his pectoral, Draco grabbed the small hand, and interlaced it with his, placing the palm of her hand on his belly.   
  
“When we get out here,” Harry, with Pansy’s voice, replied. Harry then took out Pansy’s hand from under Draco’s and placed it on top, slowly guiding Draco’s hand as they both stroked the small bump.

 

 


End file.
